Do You Ever Thing All That We Can Be?
by Naomi Rane
Summary: Pernah merasakan hal merepotkan seperti jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu? Bagaimana rasanya? Shikamaru punya jawabannya. / Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you./ ShikaTema


**Naomi Rane**

Present

**Do You Ever Think All That We Can Be?**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair**

ShikaTema

**Warn**

Litte bit of OOC, Typo merajalela, kualitas cerita tidak dijamin, many more

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

Sang dewi malam nampak bersinar terang di atas sana. Memancarkan sinar indah yang menyihir. Sedikit pun mendung tak menghalangi cahayanya, membuat belahan bumi itu nampak begitu terang. Orang-orang bahkan bisa berjalan tanpa penerang. Bintang-bintang pun nampak setia menemani sang dewi malam. Bertaburan memperindah langit malam.

Keharmonisan bulan dan bintang itu begitu kontras dengan dua manusia berlainan _gender_ yang duduk di tengah-tengah lapangan basket. Napas mereka memburu. Masih nampak jelas guratan kekesalan di wajah mereka.

Belum ada yang bicara sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Mereka masih berusaha menstabilkan kerja paru-paru mereka. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga yang terkuras. Dan masih berusaha meredahkan emosi yang tadi bersulut-sulut.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kurasa perlu kulakukan." Pemuda berambut hitamlah yang pertama mengakhiri keheningan.

"Ya. Hanya saja hal yang kau anggap benar itu telah membuat seseorang harus di-_opname_ di rumah sakit." Gadis berambut pirang merespon dengan nada biasa namun bermakna menyindir.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya," tukas pemuda itu.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu membuatnya sampai sekarat," teriak gadis _Bonde_.

"Dia selingkuh dan kau masih membelanya. Jangan bersikap seperti gadis bodoh," balas si pemuda dengan nada tinggi pula.

"Justru kaulah yang bertindak bodoh! Kau pikir keluarganya akan melepaskanmu begitu saja? Dan kau pikir pihak sekolah tidak akan bertindak? Ke mana otak jeniusmu itu, hah?" tuding si _blonde_. Napasnya kembali memburu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya tidak rela sahabatku diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku bahkan berniat membunuhnya." Nada bicaranya mulai merendah.

"Jika memang perlu membunuhnya, biar aku saja. Kau sama sekali tidak berhak," Sang gadis masih berteriak. Dan detik berikutnya ia menyesali perkataannya.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Sempat terlihat wajah terluka sebelum berbicara, "jadi begitu, ya?" Ia tersenyum miris kemudian berdiri dan berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Ya, kakinya memang terpelincir saat tadi 'bermain' basket bersama gadis _blonde_. Permainan basket untuk melampiaskan emosi. Bola basket itu bahkan lebih sering digunakan untuk saling melempar ketimbang untuk di-_dribble_ atau ditembakkan ke _ring_.

"Shikamaru!" Gadis itu meneriakkan nama sahabatnya yang semakin menjauh. Ia menyesal. Ia merasa bersalah. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud mengatakan itu.

Gadis itu berdiri dan mengejar pemuda bernama Shikamaru.

"Shika, aku tidak bermak.."

"Sudahlah, Temari. Kau memang benar," ucapnya kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya. Rumah mereka memang bersebelahan. Dan diantaranya ada sebuah lapangan basket. Tetangga dan sahabat sejak kecil. Itulah mereka.

Temari terdiam di tempat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Dapat ia rasakan sebongkah rasa sakit menghantam jantungnya.

Ia masih menatap nanar punggung Shikamaru hingga pemuda itu menghalang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Shikamaru bersandar di balik pintu. Menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa akan remuk. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit. Rasanya sakit mendengar ucapan Temari. Ucapan itu bahkan masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"Mungkin memang harus kuakhiri, Temari," lirihnya.

.

.

.

Temari masih berdiri terpaku di tempat. Menatap pintu rumah Shikamaru.

"Maaf, Shika." Air matanya menetes. Ia mengerti mengapa ia menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Ia juga mengerti mengapa hatinya sakit. Tapi ia tidak mengerti mengapa rasanya sesakit ini. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa rasanya begitu sesak saat melihat wajah terluka sahabatnya itu.

Sekuat itukah ikatan persahabatan mereka?

Atau ada perasaan lain yang menyeruak ke dalam hati mereka tanpa mereka sadari? Who know?

###

###

"Maaf," Bibir peach itu berucap dengan nada datar.

"Untuk apa?" Seorang pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang rawat itu bertanya.

"Untuk kelakuan Shikamaru," ucap Temari

"Tidak apa. Kurasa aku memang pantas mendapatkannya," ucap pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Boleh aku meminta tolong?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong jangan tuntut Shikamaru. Ini bukan salahnya. Dia hanya.."

"Aku tahu. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Dan tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menuntutnya," Sasori berkata lembut. "Temari, aku minta maaf soal…"

"Tidak apa. Anggap saja kita impas. Dan Terimakasih atas bantuanmu," balas Temari cepat. "Ehm, aku harus pulang sekarang. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, gadis bertubuh ramping itu berbalik dan berjalan. Tak meIihat tatapan menyesal dari sepasang iris cokelat dari sosok yang tengah terbaring di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Temari menyusuri pinggir jalan yang dipenuhi pertokohan. Ia memang memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendirian saat keluar dari rumah sakit tadi. Biasanya, ia akan jalan-jalan bersama Shikamaru, tapi kali ini tidak. Ah! Dadanya kembali sesak mengingat ekspresi Shikamaru malam itu. Dia ingin meminta maaf, tapi Shikamaru tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan. Shikamaru tidak menjawab teleponnya, tidak mau menemuinya, dan menghindarinya di sekolah.

"Temari!" Temari mengangkat kepalanya mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Nampak seorang pemuda berambut raven tersenyum pada Temari. Iris oniksnya menatap lembut, menunjukan rasa senang, mungkin karena bertemu Temari.

"Itachi-_kun_?" Temari berkata heran sejenak, namun dengan cepat wajahnya berganti senang dan kemudian berlari memeluk sosok jangkung itu.

Pemuda bernama Itachi itu balas memeluk Temari. Mereka berpelukan tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Toh, mereka juga tidak peduli. Mereka hanya melirik sebentar kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Temari setelah melepaskan pekukannya.

"Kemarin. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hah! Tidak baik." Temari berkata dengan wajah sendu.

"Hm… menikmati pasta sambil mendengar ceritamu sepertinya seru." Itachi kemudian menarik tangan Temari menuju kafe kecil yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di seberang jalan sana, sepasang iris grey sedang menatap marah campur sedih.

###

###

Temari menghela nafas. Sesuai saran Itachi, ia akan minta maaf pada Shikamaru dengan segala sifat keras kepalanya. Tahu maksudnya? Ya, Temari akan minta maaf sampai Shikamaru memaafkannya. Temari akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan maaf Shikamaru.

Dan di sinilah Temari, di depan pintu rumah Shikamaru. Ia kembali menghela nafas sebelum menekan bel di samping pintu besar itu.

Temari menunggu sejenak setelah menekan bel, namun belum ada tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka. Ia akan menekan bel lagi saat seseorang membuka pintu, Shikamaru.

Temari tersenyum dan akan berbicara, tapi..

Shikamaru segera berbalik dan berjalan masuk. Temari mengejar Shikamaru.

"Shika, kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Kita harus membicarakan ini." Temari masih berusaha menahan Shikamaru. Tapi, si rambut nanas itu malahan terus berjalan seolah tak mendengar Temari.

Shikamaru menuju kolam renang. Temari mengikutinya. Sekarang mereka berada di pinggir kolam renang. Mengabaikan kemungkinan bahwa bisa saja mereka terjatuh.

"Shika, tolong dengarkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Waktu itu aku hanya.."

"Hanya apa, Temari? Hanya menganggap kalau aku sama sekali tidak berhak atas apapun tentangmu? Hanya menganggap kalau aku ini bukan siapa-siapa?" Shikamaru tertawa miris. "Mungkin Kiba memang benar, kita hanyalah dua orang yang saling mengenal sejak lama, tidak lebih."

Rasanya seperti ditusuk bambu runcing mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Temari tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Baginya, Shikamaru adalah seorang sahabat yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Seorang sahabat yang selalu mengingatkannya akan kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Seorang sahabat yang bahkan rela mendapat hal 'merepotkan' demi dirinya. Sungguh, Shikamaru sangat berarti bagi Temari.

"Shika, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir bahwa hubungan kita hanya sebatas itu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa arti kebersamaan kita selama bertahun-tahun serendah itu." Air mata Temari menetes. Dan Shikamaru tidak suka melihat itu. Selama ini, ia bahkan rela melakukan apa saja agar Temari tidak mengangis dan terluka. Selama ini, ia selalu berusaha menjauhkan Temari dari hal-hal yang mungkin saja bisa melukainya. Tapi kali ini ia lah membuat Temari terluka.

"Tapi, jika kau beranggapan seperti itu. Mungkin memang harus berakhir. Maaf selalu merepotkanmu selama ini." Temari akan berbalik saat Shikamaru meraih dan mengenggam tangannya.

"Maaf," ucap Shikamaru pelan.

"Tidak apa. Aku yang salah. Mungkin memang harus ber.."

"Berhenti mengatakan kata konyol itu, Temari!" Shikamaru berkata dengan nada tinggi, membuat Temari sedikit terkejut.

"Maaf, aku memang sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Tapi kini aku sadar mengenai kebodohanku. Maafkan aku."

Temari membentuk seulas senyum mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia memeluk Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru hampir hilang keseimbangan.

"Terimakasih." Hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapakan.

"Hei! Jangan memelukku seperti ini. Kita bisa terjatuh."

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Ck.. Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru seraya berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Ia berdoa semoga Temari tidak mendengar detak jantungnya. Hah! Shikamaru sangat menyadari, masalah yang sesungguhnya belum berakhir. Masalah yang selalu menjadi gunung es besar dalam persahabatan.

Timbulnya rasa cinta.

Tbc...

##

##

Why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you

(Crush - David Archuleta)

* * *

Review?


End file.
